Since the beginning of scientific study and research, measuring devices have been developed to help scientists and engineers to advance scientific knowledge and to help them invent. Thus, there has been a need to meaningfully display metrology data for accurate tracking and study of that data for furtherance of scientific pursuit and technological innovation. A bar graph is typically employed to give a better visual representation of a numerical value. Bar graphs are also common on computer displays to indicate the degree of completion of a task, or in contrast, to plot data using a spreadsheet or graphics plotting program. Charts also provide at least a two-dimensional picture of data, which usually is nothing more than a plurality of bar graphs of a first variable charted over a second variable. Thus, bar graphs and other charts may be useful tools with which to analyze any quantifiable data.